The World Has Gone To Shit!
by koolzkatz99
Summary: 3 months ago the unthinkable happened in the small mountain town of South Park. The Apocalypse struck and now the boys must try and survive with this new way of life. Join them as they try and navigate and stay alive in the new version of South Park.
1. Chapter 1 - Stan's POV

**Hey people. I know this is unexpected but since I am having MAJOR writers block with my PPG story I thought it was only fair to write this story so you at least have some content to read in the mean time. I hope it's ok.**

 **DISCLAIMER: This amazing series belongs to and was created by Trey Parker and Matt Stone and I love them for it!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **STAN'S P.O.V**

"CRAIG, TWEEK!" Both boys turn around to the leader of our base "How much ammo have we got left?"

"About 4 boxes of handgun ammo and 2 boxes of shotgun ammo" The boy in blue replies.

The leader descends the stairs into the basement of their house. Ever since this stupid apocalypse broke out no one was safe. Most residences of South Park didn't make it considering we were hit first. There may be more survivors but we never came across them.

"JIMMY! Have Clyde and Token got back off the scouting mission yet?"

"N-N-N-O-T Y-Y-Y-Y-E-T!"

"IKE! What does the food situation look like?"

"Alright but we have a minimum left. We're gonna need those two to return soon or we'll all be fighting over the last packet of Smokey Bacon."

The leader walked up to the medi-centre. "Hey Pip, how we holding out for medicine?"

"We're good for now since the last injury was Gregory's broken finger last month. It will be better when Mr Donovan and Mr Black get back to the base Sir"

"Quit with the formalities Pip… this is life and death now. No need to be polite anymore." The leader pats him on the back and leaves again. He walks out and stands next to me.

"Hey Marsh!" Craig calls over.

"What do you want?"

"I don't think you'd want me to say it out loud" I sigh and walk over to him. "I see the way you look at him, the boss."

"Shut up Tucker"

"You really like him don't you. Not only are you his right hand man but you're also his super best friend"

It's true; Kyle Broflovski is the head of the base. The leader. I'd be lying if I said I didn't appreciate him. In fact I'd go further than that, watching Kyle like this makes my heart soar! Not that I'd ever admit that but I can't help it! He just does something to me. He became a lot more mature since he saw his parents get ripped apart limb from limb in front of him. He only had a short amount of time to get Ike and himself out of there. After we all met up at the school we numbered 6 in total. Me, Kenny, Kyle, Ike, Craig and Tweek. We set up base in Kyle's house. Most of this control room is in the basement, we reinforced it so it can double as a shelter if need be. On the way here we met up with Butters, Pip and Gregory and they tagged along.

Clyde, Token and Jimmy had all joined forces and were going door to door looking for survivors, they obviously came across the base and we let them in. Christophe is the latest recruit. He's been here a total of 2 weeks. Me and Kenny found him waltzing down the road near the old school building. If anyone will know how to survive this madness, it'll be him so hopefully he'll be a valuable asset. You notice I didn't mention the fatass… he moved to California 2 days before the attack with his mother. She had miraculously won the lottery that week and Cartman asked to move since the hassle of this town was dragging him down. Do we miss him… FUCK NO!

Let's just say Kyle's basement doesn't look like a basement anymore, it looks more like a military control room. Butters is sat at the hand crafted security console we made. There are various cameras placed around Kyle's house so we can see in all directions. We have a make shift gate so we can get cars in and out and keep the dead out. You heard correctly, the dead. We are dealing with fucking zombies!

"Hey Kyle, SUV approaching gates. Clyde and Token present but they have 2 people with them."

Kyle rushes to the screen as Butters blows it up so he can get a better view. He presses the voice intercom. "Clyde, get out of the car."

Clyde does as instructed and goes over the speaker system that was set up. "It's me and Token, we're back from our run. We have more food and pharmaceuticals but we couldn't find any ammo."

"Good work, who are the 2 people with you?"

"They're survivors, claim they've been hiding out at a house with others. They want to speak to the head of the base"

"Ok" he turns off the intercom. "Butters, let them in"

Butters opens up the gate so the SUV can pass into the garage. He closes the gate immediately in case of unknown danger.

Me, Kyle and Kenny all head up to the ground floor of Kyle's house where Clyde, Token and the 2 unknowns are waiting for us.

"I'm Kyle, the leader of this base. How can I help?"

The two unknown figures take off their cloaks to reveal their identities.

"Hey Kyle, long time no see!"

"BEBE!" Even Clyde was taken aback and he was driving in the car with her! He ran up to her and hugged her as tight as possible.

"I thought you'd died!" He was overcome with joy

"Ok, Clyde and Bebe's reunion aside, the reason we came here is business." The other figure said. Removing their hood we could see the other girl was Red.

"Very Well" Kyle said. He turned to the basement. "Clyde, you and Token take the supplies down to the base and then come to my room."

"Yes sir!" They salute and then do as instructed.

"Stan, Kenny, Bebe and Red, you'll follow me to my room. We'll discuss business there"

We all follow him up to his room which has been decked out into an office space. Kyle sits behind his desk with me and Kenny either side. The girls sat on the opposite side of the table. Token and Clyde walk in and stand to the side next to the window near Kyle's bed.

"So what's your base like? And who are the others?"

"We are from a base of 10 girls. We are stationed at Nichole's house" Bebe stated. It was at this moment Token broke down in tears of happiness, knowing that his girlfriend was ok.

"I know this is a huge ask but is it acceptable if we move into this base. Naturally we'd bring all of our supplied with us. If that isn't a good suggestion then perhaps trading between the 2 bases?"

"I think having you 10 girls join us will be helpful. Safety in numbers and all!" Kyle said as he stands up. "Kenny and Pip can take the SUV's and you girls back to the base. You can use them to stock up the supplies and yourselves and come back here permanently so make sure you don't leave anything important behind. Who is your leader so I can write them a letter explaining the situation?"

Bebe and Red look at each other and then look at me with sympathy. What is that all about? Please don't let it be who I think it is… Bebe opened her mouth to confirm my suspicions. "Wendy"

Kyle steals a quick glance my way but I try not to notice it, I'm having a mental breakdown. Wendy! Why Wendy! I mean sure I'm glad she's alive and well and all but she's still my ex! She broke up with me a week before all this tragedy.

"Ok, I'll have Token and Clyde escort you to the base so you can get reacquainted with everyone whilst I write the letter to Testaburger."

Once they were gone and the door closed behind them, Kyle let out the breath he'd been holding in. "I'm sorry about this Stan. I really am" He said as he walks over to me. He puts his hands on my shoulders and looks me in the eye. "I know that break up affected you in more ways than one but having as many allies as possible is a good thing. I won't force you to talk to her; you don't even have to go near her!" I smile at my super best friend. "I will make sure your chore schedules don't cross at all!"

"Thanks man" I pull him into a bro hug "It means a lot"

He hugs me back with as much pressure "No worries dude. Now you and Kenny get back down there and help out with the getting ready for the new arrivals. I need to write a letter"

We salute and walk out the room. We close the door and head down the stairs into the living room. "I'm sorry man. I know Wendy was a bitch to you" Kenny said trying to ease my nerves

"Thanks dude. I'm gonna avoid her at all costs."

We go to head to the basement when we hear laughing from the kitchen, or what was left of it. We moved all the food to the base in case of an attack (This was before we had all the hi tech equipment and fence). I look at Kenny and he nods once. We head into the kitchen to see Bebe sitting on the counter making out with Clyde. We just shrug and leave them to it. They haven't seen each other in 3 months, this response is only natural.

* * *

 **What do you think? Good, Bad? Should I carry this on or not. I already have another 2 chapters written as this is what I do when I get bored or get free time. Let me know what you think about it.**

 **Cya :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Kyle's POV

**I really hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1. Please feel free to leave a review on what you thought...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own South Park**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **KYLE'S P.O.V**

Great, we get to see the girls again. Clyde, Token and Jimmy get to see their girlfriends again after thinking the worst for 3 months. We get more supplies which will help with survival but the only downside is Stan will have to put up with the bitch who has ripped his heart apart countless times. All of their break ups aren't pretty, I mean she even made Stan turn fucking goth at one point but this one hit him the hardest. Especially since she announced it in front of the entire school during lunch and didn't even have the balls to do it in person. She got Annie to do it for her.

 _*flashback*_

 _I was sat at our usual table with Stan, Kenny, Cartman, Butters, Jimmy, Jason, Kevin and Bradley. We were casually talking about the new Guardians of the Galaxy trailer that had been released when all of a sudden Wendy stood up on top of the girls table with a megaphone._

 _"Excuse me, excuse me everybody" Everyone in the lunch hall stopped what they were doing and stared at the girls table. "My friend Annie has something to say on my behalf and I want you ALL to listen very closely because it shall not be repeated" Me and Stan just look at each other and shrug._

 _"What the fuck does she want?" Kenny said silently to us_

 _"Who knows" Kevin replied_

 _It was at this point Annie stood on the table with Wendy. The latter handed her the megaphone and a note out of her pocket. "Read this"_

 _Annie looked around the room "I actually have no idea what's going on right now but something's happening. Also, why am **I** doing this Wendy?"_

 _"Cause you were the closest person to me"_

 _Annie just shrugged and opened the note "Erm ok…" she clears her throat and began to read off the piece of paper "This is very hard for me to do but I can't hold it in any longer. It's been eating me from the inside out for far too long. I am extremely sorry about this Stan but I need to break up with you."_

 _All the eyes in the room shot to the boy next to me. His face contorted into a look of sadness and pain. He does his best to hold himself together but I can tell that all he wants to do is cry. That motherfucking bitch! I swear to god Wendy is gonna wish she never did that!_

 _"Dude, weak!" Cartman said as he shoved more crisps into his mouth._

 _No one in the room said anything. People were looking from Wendy to Stan. The boy in question had his head on the table in front of him and he started trembling. SHIT! He shot up and ran out of the lunch hall. I ran after him whilst giving Testaburger a death glare. No one messes with my best friend and gets away with it. THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR! "STAN! STAN! Where are you buddy?"_

 _I heard some sniffling coming from a nearby janitor's closet. Oh Jesus Christ. I opened the door to see my super best friend crouched on the floor by the mop bucket crying into his knees. He was a wreck. I almost felt like crying when I saw him like that._

 _"How-how c-c-could she d-do s-s-s-something like t-that K-Kyle?" He looked up at me; tears fell from his eyes at an alarming rate and shattered on the floor just like his heart had a minute ago. I was shocked, upset and enraged. I put all that emotion to one side and sat next to him. My arm instantly found its way around his shoulders in a comforting manner._

 _"I don't know dude. That was harsh. She's just one massive bitch and she never deserved someone like you. It's her fucking loss. Don't cry over someone like her."_

 _"Y-you don't u-u-understand Ky, I-I-I love her-r" he hiccuped. I knew his feelings for Wendy were deep so this is gonna take some time to heal._

 _"I know man. I know." I hugged Stan into my shoulder and just let him cry. He needed to do this if there was any chance of him getting over that she-devil. I'll be there for him no matter what happens._

 _*End of Flashback*_

I don't think I've wanted to punch someone more! But I guess now it can't be helped, they are our allies now we're gonna have to learn to work and live with each other. The past is the past and it can't be changed, our future is all that matters now since we have no idea how long our future's gonna be. Stupid fucking apocalypse!

All I know is I want to keep Stan as well as everyone else here safe. I don't know why I feel so protective of Stan. I know he's been through a lot lately but I just have this need to keep him happy. I don't know what's come over me; I just need to calm down it's probably because I'm his super best friend. Best mates have gotta look out for each other. I stare down at the paper in front of me… what to write. I write out the situation as agreed and added an extra little note for the bitch known as Wendy to read. Hope she pays attention to it.

I finish the letter and head down to the base. I hear some noise from the kitchen and raise my gun just in case. I walk over and see Bebe and Clyde. "Guys. Base!"

They both run down to the base and I follow. Everyone is assembled to hear what I have to say.

"I have decided to team up with the girls, they'll be staying with us at the base. We will all have to share supplies and dorms. The schedules' will now include the girls. You must work to keep your stay. That is an unwritten rule here. I have made all this clear in this letter I've written to their leader to explain this predicament." I stop talking to let the others grasp what I've just said. "Ken, you and Pip will take the two SUV's to help the girls get here safely. Bebe and Red will go back with you so they can gather any personal items they might want." I turn around to help get the cars ready. "You'll leave in 5 minutes; we need to do this before we lose the light."

* * *

 **There we go chapter 2. I hope you guys are enjoying reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I have 2 other chapters already written and they'll be released shortly.**

 **Don't forget to follow other wise you might miss an update.**

 **Until next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Kenny's POV

**I'm back again... although I doubt anyone cares. This story isn't exactly going well is it... but I'm full of DETERMINATION! (Undertale aside) and I'm gonna carry it on.**

 **I really hope you guys are enjoying this story ... if you are please let me know since I'm doubting this story lately and support would be amazing.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own South Park**

 **Ok, enjoy :)**

* * *

 **KENNY'S P.O.V**

Stuck in a car with girls … dream come true! Stuck in a car with South Park girls … fucking nightmare! Since all this apocalypse bullshit started I started wearing my hood down, makes me look more bad-ass you know.

"Hey Butters?" I overhear Red talking to the control panel expert.

"Yeah Red?"

"What did Kyle mean when he said he doesn't want to lose the light?"

Butters slowly turns away from the massive monitor that me and Craig may or may not have stolen from the rundown cinema. What? Like people are gonna go casually watch a film whilst zombies are on the prowl. Use your fucking brain! "Oh, this whole base goes into lock down after 10:30 at night. Anyone on the opposite side of the gate won't get let back in till 8. Basically, if you're on the wrong side of that gate when the time runs out then you might as well count your blessings."

Even in this doomed world Butters is still too innocent to swear. I like that about him. He will keep his innocence till the end. But yeah, if you miss the lock down time you're screwed! Kiss your life goodbye! I walk up the stairs towards the SUV's to prep or the journey. I'll take Red and Pip takes Bebe. We meet at the girl's camp, give the letter to Wendy and hope she agrees. Then we split the girls and the supplies up and head back here before lock down. God I hope Wendy doesn't take her fucking time with that letter Kyle wrote.

"Hey Pip" I call when I reach the SUV's. Him, Kyle and Stan all turn round to face me.

"Yes Kenneth?"

"You're taking Wendy. No way in hell am I sharing a car with that bitch!" I finish as I hope into the nearest car. "Not after what she did!"

Stan just looks at the floor but I could tell he feared seeing her again. Kyle must have noticed to as the frown on his features worsened. "Enough of that now. BEBE, RED… THEY'RE DEPARTING!" both girls run and hop into their assigned car. And with that we were off to Nichole's house. I was in front of Pip with Red sat next to me, I ain't about to be friendly with Testaburger's best friend. FUCK THAT! I'd rather jump into a crowd of zombies! But since my nagging bitch of a mum is dead I wouldn't be reborn so I'm not gonna do that. The ride was mostly silent with the occasional murmur of directions from Red. We pass the old movie complex and see the old ticket guy trancing around. He's walking away from the vehicle towards Tweek's parent's old coffee shop. I almost call out to him when I notice that he's limping and dragging his foot behind him. His left arm dangling down by his side while his other is tucked in front of him. I roll down my window and hear faint moans escaping him. Shit. Poor guy, I guess he must've turned. I stop the car and kill the engine.

"Red wait here" I say as I open the car door. I approach him quietly as I take out my knife. No way am I wasting a bullet on him. Also I'm not stupid, a gun goes off and more will gather. I sneak up behind him and stab him in the top of the head. He crumples to the floor. "I'm sorry man. I never wanted to do this to ya" I run back over to the SUV and start it up. We carry on the journey. We reach the girls base. Bebe knocks on the door 4 times. A rhythm password… creative I'll admit. Ester opens the door and stares at the two cars.

"Who have you got with you Bebe?"

"Red, Pip and Kenny. We have to talk to Wendy and quick" Ester stepped aside and let Bebe in. She turned round and motioned us to follow her. Me, Pip and Red got out of the SUV's and walked into Nichole's house. It isn't as kitted out as Kyle's place but it's a good effort. In the living room I could see Annie and Heidi. Annie looked up at me and guilt took over her features. She still feels responsible for what happened between Stan and Wendy.

I stop Red and Bebe "I'll catch you guys up in a sec. I have something I need to do first" They just shrug and head over to the conservatory. Meanwhile I walk over to Annie. "Look Annie, I just want to let you know that none of us blame you for what happened. It wasn't your fault that Wendy made you say it."

"Then why do I feel so horrible?"

"I don't know but you shouldn't." I make her look at me "Stan doesn't blame you"

She smiles as tears of happiness escape her eyes "Oh thank the stars! I thought you all hated me for it. I hope Stan knows how sorry I am for reading that out. I hope he can forgive me!"

"Hey, it's ok. He said that he didn't even need to forgive you since you can't forgive someone who's done nothing wrong." She hugs me tightly

"Thank you Kenny. You don't know how happy that's made me. A weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

I hug her back "You're welcome Annie. I need to go to see Testaburger but hopefully you can see Stan later and he can approve everything I just said" She nods and let's go of me. I head into the conservatory where medusa herself was sitting. She looked up from some form of paperwork. She noticed me and her stone cold face was replaced by a sneer, glad to see the feeling was mutual. I had to resist sticking my middle finger up at her so I just through the letter at her instead, purposely aiming for her head. She glares at me but opens it anyway. Bitch.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter... I really want this story to do well and I really hope you're all enjoying it**

 **:D Cya ...**


	4. Chapter 4 - Wendy's POV

**First an update on my PPG story and now an update on this one... I'm on fire! Either that or I feel guilty that people have had to wait...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own South Park**

 **Also the new Beauty and the Beast film is amazingly beautiful! Evermore is a brilliant song!**

 **Anyway enjoy :P**

* * *

 **WENDY'S P.O.V**

I was just sat at my desk looking through some plans for next week's scout when a knock sounds on the door.

"Enter" Bebe and Red walk in with Pip behind them. Pip? He's alive? That's a bloody surprise. I thought he'd be one of the first ones to go. He isn't exactly strong… oh well he probably has some skill that's useful.

"Good day to you Wendy."

"Hello Pip" I say as I pop the P.

"They've come to speak with you about something important" Bebe says

"They?" I reply as I look behind them to see if I can see the other person they're talking about "Girls, there's no one else here except for Pip"

"He's talking to Annie at the moment" Red clarifies.

"Ok?" I'm even more confused now… which boy would talk to Annie. From what I remember none of them were crushing on her before this shitstorm.

It was this point in time that he walked through the door. My face instantly fell into a sneer. Kenny McCormick. I could tell he was agitated and pissed to see me but he was hiding it. I see he hates me still. He tosses this letter at me and it almost hits me in the head. I catch it and open it.

 _Dear Wendy,_

 _I hate having to have any sort of communication with you but Red came up with an awesome idea. Instead of us living separately in two different houses why don't you girls move into our base at my house? Naturally we share all our supplies and work together. In this world it's kill or be killed as I'm sure you must've figured out. We have a top notch security system plus there is safety in numbers. I have sent Kenny and Pip with our SUV's; you can use them to transport yourselves, your supplies and any personal belongings to our base. Try and get here before 10:30 pm or you'll miss lock down and have to spend the night out there. I hope you can comply to this idea. We will discuss further matters in person as my arm is getting a cramp and there's a lot of stuff to go through._

 _Kyle._

 _PS: Leave Stan alone. I will not have you hurt him again. You will not go anywhere near him and you will not talk to him. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!? You ripped his heart to shreds that day and for that I can never forgive you._

Well I should have expect that. But then again I'm pretty sure Kyle has a crush on him so I kinda did him a favour by making Marsh single. Oh well, time to see what that ginger wants. I stand up and walk into the living room, megaphone in hand. "ALRIGHT LISTEN UP! We will be taking a trip to the boy's base to see what Broflovski wants. If we agree we come back here, gather up our stuff and move there permanently but if not we come back here and live like before. The only fair way to do this is a vote. Let's get a move on to Kyle's house.

We follow Kenny and Pip outside to their cars. Red gets into the one driven by Kenny and Bebe pulls me into the one driven by Pip. "The only reason you're in this car is because Kenny refuses to be in a car with you" she whispers in my ear. To be honest I'm not really that surprised. Me and Kenny never really saw eye to eye but after I broke up with Stan we never even saw face to face. I get it that they all hate me but it had to be done. I just didn't feel like there was anything there anymore. You can't exactly blame me for that. Time changes and people move on … it happens. Millie, Ester and Jenny get in the car with us meanwhile Annie, Nichole, Leslie and Heidi join Red in Kenny's car. We drove in front on the way back. Whilst Pip was driving us girls were keeping an eye out for the dead. There tends to be more of them around during the night. Jenny gasps and stifles a little. Her eyes begin to brim with tears. Pip stops the car as we look out the window to where Jenny is staring and wandering round like a lost soul is Kevin. He slowly turns around and stares at us with his cold, white, lifeless eyes. Jenny breaks down in tears at the sight of her boyfriend.

"H-He d-d-didn't make it" She cries into Millie's chest. "I-I can't believe that h-h-he t-turned!" Whilst everyone circled round Jenny to block her view, I motioned to Ester. She got out of the car and headed up to Kevin. We all concealed Jenny's line of sight but she screamed "No". She leaps out of the car, tears streaming down her cheeks. She bypasses Ester and walks up to her now dead boyfriend. "Kev, I'm so sorry this happened to you." She unsheathed her own blade and hugs Kevin close to her. Before he gets the chance to bite her she drives her dagger into his head. He falls into her shoulder and they both collapse to the snowy floor. She hugs his limp body to her chest and cries into his raven hair. We give her a minute of peace to mourn her loss. She props his body up against a nearby tree and carves his name and his lifespan into it. She places a lone purple flower in his lap. "Bye Kev. I'll always love you!" She bow her head, her shoulders shaking.

Ester walks up to her and guides her back to the car. We carry on the journey in silence, all paying our respects. Jenny is silently crying in the back whilst being comforted by Millie and Ester. Me and Bebe look at each other a single thought crossed both of our minds… poor Jenny. We eventually reach the boys base at 10:12. Kyle wasn't lying this place is decked out! Pip gets out of the car and heads over to this box on the wall.

"We're back. Butters can you open the gates?"

"Sure thing buddy" Came Butters' voice.

The gates opened and Pip and Kenny drove the SUV's through. It closed directly after. Tight security, just like the letter mentioned.

* * *

 **Would you guys believe me if I said I almost cried whilst writing the part about Jenny and Kevin.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**

 **See ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Token's POV

**Wow ... it's been a while since i've updated this story... Mainly because of swapping laptops and not being able to write anything more since I didn't have microsoft word on my new laptop. Anyway I'm back to update this story now. ALSO... I don't care what some people believe but CREEK IS CANON... THEY ARE IN AN ACTUAL RELATIONSHIP! They're not pretending anymore!**

 **Sorry ... I ship Creek :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with South Park... I'm just a massive fan**

 **Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

 **TOKEN'S P.O.V**

Me, Craig, Clyde and Tweek were playing a game of cards when Pip's voice rang through the speaker system.

"We're back. Butters can you open the gates?"

Looks were shared between us… my mind drifts to the thought of Nichole. I give a nod to Butters. "Sure thing buddy" He answers back.

We stop the card game and run upstairs to join everyone.

"Hey Stan" I overhear from the downstairs toilet. "I want you to go upstairs and take a rest. I'm worried about you"

"I know Ky. Alright… I'll be in the dorm."

"Take my room. You won't be disturbed then"

"Thanks dude"

Stan leaves the bathroom and heads up the stairs. Kyle moves and stands next to me. I give him a confused look. "I'm not putting Stan through this."

Ah, probably for the best, Wendy was way harsh! The front door opens as soon as Stan disappears. Talk about a close call! Kenny, Pip and the girls are standing there. My eyes were instantly drawn to a girl at the back of the group… there she is, my girlfriend, who I believed was dead for the last 3 months.

"NICHOLE!" I ran at her and attacked her in hugs and kisses.

"Token! I've missed you so much" we hugged with all the strength the two of us had, I occasionally planted kisses on her forehead. I grasp her hand in mine and turn around to everyone else.

"Thanks for coming bit-Wendy" Kyle said, almost slipping up.

"I'll pretend you didn't almost call me a bitch. What did you want to discuss Kyle?"

Kyle nods and heads for the stairs. He stops abruptly. "Actually, let's go to the basement instead." He turned around with a fake smile. Everyone hears rustling and moving about upstairs, who should appear at the top of the stairs but Stan.

"Ky, what's going on? I heard screaming!"

"It's nothing dude, Token and Nichole have been reunited"

Stan continues down the steps and his eyes instantly lock onto Testaburger's. His confused state immediately replaced with that of sadness. He gulps. "W-Wendy…" he says hesitantly.

"Marsh" She replies with a cold voice. She turns her back on him and walks down to the basement.

Everyone in the room looks between the 2, just like they did when she broke up with him. Stan stood there in disbelief, clearly going through the notions of heartbreak once more. "Stan?" Kyle's voice broke the deafening silence. Without so much as a noise Stan turns around and solemnly slumps up the stairs back to Kyle's room. I thud was heard next to the basement stairs, we all turned round to see a fist sized hole in the wall and a very pissed off Kyle. "Someone else explain the situation to her… I need to check on Stan" He finished as he ran past us and fled up the stairs. Those two have got it bad!

"Since Clyde and Token were in the room when all this was discussed, they should be the ones to tell that slut, I mean Wendy" Ike said out of nowhere "Just a thought"

"Makes s-s-sense." Jimmy agrees

We head down to the basement to see Wendy sat on a beanbag being ignored by Butters. Everyone else stands around the stairs, Butters swivels his chair around to face the stairs me and Clyde are standing on. "Right, since Kyle and Stan are preoccupied at the moment, me and Token will explain the situation to you and of course your leader."

"As I'm sure you're aware, we need allies. We could all benefit from this merger. More supplies, pharmaceuticals and ammo. It'll be easier to survive with us all under one roof, namely this one." I carry on from where Clyde left off.

"Why under this roof? Why not our base?" Wendy blurts out whilst putting her hand up.

"As you can see, we're pretty decked out here. Security and speaker systems, a base that doubles as a bunker, a solid zombie proof fence and dorms for us to sleep in." Wendy sheepishly lowers her hand. "Now if you're gonna stay here you need to work. We have a strike system in place."

"What's that?" Millie asks, hugging a shaken Jenny. I wonder what happened.

Clyde answers Millie's question. "We each get 3 strikes. End up with a home run and you get evicted. If you ignore your chores once you get a verbal warning, a second time means confinement and a 3rd time is banishment. We let you keep your melee weapon and we give you a tiny bit of food. Once you're out of those gates, you fend for yourself."

"Has anyone been kicked out?" Leslie's voice says. Gregory turns around and shakes his head. Leslie nods and turns back to us "Ok, just wondering"

"When you say work" and she's at it again "Does that mean me too? I am the girl's leader remember"

"E-Even K-K-Kyle GAH does work and he's AHH our leader" Tweek says meanwhile glitching out.

"Tweek's right" I add "So that means you have to work too Wendy. On the topic of dorms, Kyle's room is his own personal office so that room is out of bounds except to him. Ike's room is smaller than their parents and since there are more of us guys than girls we will take the master bedroom. Ike, I hope you don't mind your bedroom becoming the girl's dormitory?"

Ike simply shakes his head "Nah, just don't fuck it up and it's all chill"

"So that's sorted then. I think it's best you girls stay here for tonight and then tomorrow we can start organising the chore regiment. We will all have a job to do and it must be done. Kenny and Pip will drive you girls back to Nichole's house to gather all the stuff you left behind so you can move here. That's all, I guess we're dismissed for the night since it's passed lockdown. But we better check with Kyle first." Clyde said wrapping up the discussion.

We all hang back in the base, deciding on who goes to ask Kyle if we can be dismissed. Wendy dismissed the girls and they were just sat in the corner talking. Christophe came over with some sticks. "We each draw a stick from ze pack. Ze fool with ze shortest stick talks to ze boss." Kenny goes first, followed by Gregory. Butters draws a straw even though he's on camera duty. Ike goes then me and Clyde. We carry on until all of us end up with a stick in our hands. "Alright everyone in" We put the sticks in the middle, Craig drew the short straw.

"Oh for god's sake!"

"God? You still talk to zat insolent bastard!?" The Mole says. Craig ignores him and heads upstairs.

* * *

 **There we go chapter 5 ... I happy I can update this story again**

 **I hoped you enjoyed this...**

 **see you in the next chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Stan's POV

**Another update... Chapter 6 time :) yay. TFBW is so close to release now and i can't fucking wait! Also, kinda upset cause I found a screenshot and i kinda sad cause apparently in the game Tweek and Craig broke up but then I saw that they both share ownership of Stripe and I smiled ... my mate Chan knows how obsessed I am about Creek...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own South Park or any of the characters used in this story**

* * *

 **STAN'S P.O.V**

I ran up the stairs, there was nothing else to do. Now I understand why Kyle sent me up here, so he could spare me from seeing her, he's so thoughtful. I clamber into Kyle's bed again pulling the sheets over my head. I take in empty whiteness and think about what happened. I curl up into the foetal position and do something I haven't done for a long time… I cry. An ocean of tears empties it's self from my eye sockets, I guess all this built up emotion had to show itself some time. About 10 seconds later someone bursts through the door.

"Stan!" Of course it's Kyle; he would never leave me when I'm this vulnerable. He peels back the sheet and stares down at me. His face softens "Oh, Stan … please don't cry. Not again. Cause you crying will make me cry."

I sit up and look into the eyes of my best friend, mine clearly red raw from all the crying "I don't know what to do Ky. I knew seeing her again would make me sad but I didn't know that's the response I'd get." I lean back against the wall and Kyle joins me on the bed.

"Giving you the cold shoulder was a dick move! Has she never heard of the expression Hakuna Matata?"

I chuckle "I don't think The Lion King applies here Kyle."

"OK, well what about 'The past is a place of reference, not a place of residence.'" He brings his right fist down on his left palm.

"I guess not dude or she wouldn't of done that" My head falls onto his shoulder "This is gonna be fun" I say my voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'd prefer to see fat-ass"

Kyle laughs in response "Yep. For once I would be much happier to see Cartman and his stupid fat face than her and her royal bitch attitude"

"Who knew we'd end up liking Eric Theodore Cartman over Wendy Testaburger?" I join in laughing. He always knows how to cheer me up.

"Remember the time we all use to spend together before the world went to shit? I remember every bit of it" He says as he puts his head on mine whilst staring at the ceiling. "We had some great times"

I laugh remembering the prank we pulled on my Uncle Jimbo. "The Mexican staring frog of Southern Sri Lanka. That was a good day" Kyle sniggers, clearly the events of that day replaying in his mind. "Still can't believe they fell for it" I added

"Yeah, I'll tell you another great day we had was when we beat that bastard on World Of Warcraft. The amount of boars we had to kill to do that?"

"Of course, it was around 65 million or something stupid like that and yet we still did it."

We both sigh thinking about the good old days. It was at this point Craig was standing in the open doorway. "Is it ok for us boys to be dismissed?"

"What time is it?"

"10:35"

"Very well… have you discussed sleeping arrangements?"

"Yes, the girls are in Ike's room and we're in your parents' room."

"Ok. Tell the others that they can go bed. The 3 look out guards tonight are Gregory, Clyde and Tweek isn't it?"

"Yep. Naturally they'll sleep in shifts."

Kyle simply nods and Craig walks away. Kyle shuts the door after him. "You have a choice Stan. Stay here till Wendy's gone in Ike's room, go to the dorms before Wendy even leaves the base or you can sleep in my room and I take your place in the dorm so you don't even stand the chance of running in to the Wicked Bitch of the West."

"I think I'll stay here"

"Ok Stan" he sits back down next to me. My head finds his shoulder again. "Remember the time we fell out over Steve?"

"His name was Gorak but still, I member. I can't believe with both decided Cartman was our best friend" I laugh "That would have been horrible!"

"I wonder how he's doing"

"Who tubby?"

"No, Steve" He says chuckling a little

"Absolutely no idea. Do you think the apocalypse has only infected South Park?" I stare up at the same spot of ceiling that Kyle was looking at before. We both hear rushing up the stairs. "Quick, pretend to be asleep in case they come in" I whisper in Kyle's ear. Instantly we both close our eyes and pretend to be sleeping, it's an old sleepover trick we used to use all the time to fool our parents so we could stay up later than curfew.

I hear a door across the hall open and some people shuffling into the room. So that'll be the girls going into Ike's room. More noises in the room next to us is the guys minus the 3 staying in the base on watch. The door to Kyle's room begins to creak open. "Guys?" Kenny asks "Aww. They're so adorable. So cute. Look like a brilliant couple!" That bastard. He shuts to door and me and Kyle 'wake up' "AHA! I knew you two weren't asleep!"

"You asshole! What was all that about" Kyle asks whilst laughing.

"What was what all about?" our orange clad friend replied looking confused. He sent a wink in our direction before leaving the room.

Me and Kyle relax into each other again for the 3rd time that night. I think we got a little too relaxed as we promptly fell asleep for real this time.

Half way through the night I woke up to Jimmy shouting my name "S-Stan!" I could vaguely make out the sound of people rushing around.

"Jim-" I get interrupted by a yawn "Jimmy…what's up!?"

"CODE R-RED MAN! CODE F-F-FUCKING RED!"

"WHAT!" I scream jumping up, startling Kyle awake. "How long has this been going on?!"

"About a minute…Craig told me"

"Stan, what's going on" Kyle said draping his arms over my shoulders and cuddling his head into my neck. As much as I liked it, I had to stop him! We're in the middle of a fucking emergency!

"Ky, not now… Craig's just issued a code red"

Kyle spent no time bolting up and out of the room. He checked the boys and girls dorms. "Everyone downstairs into the base NOW! This is not a drill!" We all ran down the stairs. Butters and Craig we're ushering everyone down to the basement. "Craig, What the hell happened?"

"I came down to check on Tweek" Craig's face went slightly red after admitting that but we looked past that, it was only natural considering they just started dating before this all started "And I found out that him, Clyde and Gregory were passed out."

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! I wonder what happened? I wonder what will happen? ... Well I already know... :)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Craig's POV

**Hey It's me again... this story is becoming easier to update. :) Yay me!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Nothing about this is mine. I do not own these characters or anything to do with South Park. However I do own the plot**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **CRAIG'S P.O.V**

We were all in the basement and the door was locked. "Butters" Kyle said after about 30 seconds of silence "Can it be fixed?" The blonde in question shook his head.

"Sorry Kyle but the wires have been completely slashed to ribbons! Someone sabotaged the gates!"

Everyone's on edge and looking at each other sceptically. One of us knew exactly what happed here just moments ago … and I don't think they're going to own up anytime soon. "So what do we do?" I decided to voice the question on everybody's mind.

"I think the best thing we can do is head to the girl's base" Kyle said downtrodden. "We need to split up for now though. The 2 SUV's can carry 7 people each. However 8 people will be left. My dad's car is still in the garage, although 4 of you will have to sit in the boot."

Everyone began to head in the direction of the cars. On the way there part of the ceiling collapsed separating the group into 2, unfortunately the ceiling fell onto Pip, killing him instantly. "OH MY GOD!" Butters screamed as some of Pip's blood sprayed onto him.

"Butters!" Kenny shouts as they become stuck on either side of the living room. Kyle was stuck on the same side as Butters and myself.

"Don't worry, Kenny… we'll all go out the back door… you guys get out the front."

We all headed out the house. On the way into the garden we saw the back fence had been broken and Mr Adler was limping over to us. I grab Tweek's hand and stand in front of him to protect him from our former shop teacher, he grabbed tightly to the back of my shirt.

"Everyone get out of the garden quickly!" Token screams, he ushers Nichole, Ester and Red out of the garden. Kyle follows with Butters in tow. Jenny runs and trips over a plant pot, Millie stops to help her up, Mr Adler's focus diverts to the 2 girls and runs towards them. I kiss Tweek on the top of his head and push him out the garden and run to help the girls.

I help Jenny up and go to grab Millie's hand but by the time I look up, Mr Adler has already bitten her forearm. Millie lets out a bloodcurdling scream which in turn causes Jenny to scream. This alerts the attention of not only the zombie in front of us but also Kyle who runs back into his backyard to see the scene that had just occurred. "Holy crap" He says under his breath.

"Kyle, get Jenny out of here" I scream as I pass the traumatised girl off to our leader. I walk up to Mr Adler who was crouched on the ground over Millie's dead body, eating her brains. I sneak up behind him and stab him through the back of the head with my dagger. I then gathered up Millie's weapons. I'm sorry I couldn't save you Millie.

I ran out of the garden and met up with the others at the side of the house. Tweek ran up to me and hugged me close "I thought something bad happened to you"

I rub his back whist returning the hug "I'm fine Tweek, I'm ok. I can't say the same for Jenny though" we both turned to look at the poor girl.

Her eyes were stained with tears as were most of the girls after they heard the news. "I c-can't t-t-take it any-anymore" She cried as Butters comforted her. "First Kevin and now Millie… I just k-keep losing p-p-p-people. It's like I'm c-c-cursed or something!" She stood up from the floor and walked over towards the garden.

"Jenny, I don't think that's a good idea…" Butters said nervously

"G-Go on without me" Before any of us could ask what she meant; she took out her pistol and shot herself through the head.

"OH HAMBURGERS!" Butters shouted. The girls all huddled together after losing 2 girls.

"TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" Tweek screamed as he clung to me again. Me, Kyle and Token all looked at each other, trying to wrap our heads round what happened.

Kyle took charge as our leader once more. He went over to Jenny and removed her weapons. He closed her eyes and turned back to us. "Let's go, the others are probably waiting for us in the garage." With a solemn expression we all followed suit and walked round to the garage where sure enough the others were waiting.

Annie's arm was in a make shift sling that had been made from a sleeve of Kenny's jacket and one of Ike's scarves. "Annie, you ok?" Nichole asks as she walks over to her.

"I'm ok a bit of the ceiling fell onto my arm; thankfully Stan was there to help." As she said that Kyle looked at Stan with a proud look in his eyes.

"Well I'm glad you're alright." Red added. Bebe, Wendy and Heidi looked around with confused looks on their faces.

Heidi spoke up "Where are Millie and Jenny?"

All of the people who knew what happened look at one another. I decided to answer "Millie was attacked and killed by Mr Adler… Jenny killed herself afterwards" I finish as look to the floor. The 3 girls looked at the each other and promptly began to weep.

"That's tragic" Clyde said as he tried to console his girlfriend.

Gregory pipes up "There appears to be more and more showing up. I hate to be the one to say this but we need to move, and we need to move now"

"He's right" Kyle said monotonously. "Let's get going"

"I'll take this one" Stan says as he unlocked an SUV.

"Ok." Kyle says "Kenny, Token, Nichole, Annie, Red and Leslie, you guys are driving with Stan." He heads over to me "Craig, I'm giving you the keys to my dad's car. You've got Clyde, Bebe, Ester, Heidi and Tweek." I'm relieved that I'm with Tweek, I'm not about to split with him, especially in this world. "The rest of you are with me". We all get into our designated cars.

"Since I'm the driver I chose where people sit. Tweek, you're next to me. Ester, Bebe and Heidi you guys are in the back and Clyde I hope you don't mind riding in the boot. That ok with everyone?" They all nod and we head to Kyle's dad's car.

"Why am I with Kyle? Can't I swap with Clyde so I can at least be with some girls?" came Wendy's annoying, whiny voice

"No" I replied, flipping her off.

"And why not"

"Cause I can stand Clyde" And with that I get into the driver's seat and start the car.

Stan pulls out of the driveway, he naturally goes in front since Nichole is with him to direct us to her house, Kyle's car follows in second and then I follow behind in third.

* * *

 **3 dead in 1 chapter ... I'm a bitch :D**

 **I bet you weren't expecting that were you. I'm sorry for all you Pip fans out there that I just flattened him with a ceiling but hey look on the bright side ... now he's with Damien...**

 **Anyway I hoped you enjoyed :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Annie's POV

**It's me again! I'm surprised I've updated this story so much but it's a story that I actually enjoy writing and a story that I hope you guys enjoy reading :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own South Park and this is just a fan story**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **ANNIE'S P.O.V**

That was too close for comfort… I'm glad we all got out of there but I still can't face the truth. I look out the boot window and see the base growing smaller as we leave not only it but 3 of our fallen friends behind. I knew living in this world would be tough but I wasn't expecting this. I turn back to face the seat in front of me knowing that this was only the beginning. Holding in my tears had failed and I was now silently crying in the backseat of Stan's car. Kenny pulls down his sun visor and adjusts it. He instantly turns round and puts his hand atop of mine. "An, it's gonna be ok… trust me. I'll do my best to protect you and all the others to the best of my ability" He gives me a short smile and turns back round.

I feel a bit better now thanks to Kenny. I look out of my window at the desolate street that was once so full of life. We pass by the old park, the children's pirate ship now empty, the basketball court now abandoned. This once quite, little mountain town now a graveyard. So much has changed in just 3 months that South Park is now unrecognisable. The car slowly grinds to a halt outside Photo Dojo as Stan smacks the steering wheel "goddamn it" He whispers under his breath.

"What's the matter Stan?" Token voices the question on everyone's mind.

"Outta gas"

Kyle's car pulls up alongside "Dude, why'd you stop? We're still in dangerous territory"

"The car has no gas left… any chance either you or Craig have any spare room? Even if it's just for the girls?"

Craig gets out of his car and walks up between Kyle and Stan. "I have space for 3 people in the boot and by the looks of it, Kyle has room for 2. We can get the girls out and 1 of you guys… 2 of you have to stay behind." He says looking at his shoes.

"Let's get the girls sorted first then Kenny and Token can talk about who goes and who stays" Stan says "I'll happily stay here if it means the girls get to safety."

Kyle looks at him gone out "Stan, that's suicide!"

"I don't mind and I don't care… honest"

"Stanley Marsh I'm not leaving you behind goddamn it!" Kyle answers back loudly. "You stay, I stay!"

"What?! Dude… are you crazy!" Whilst this is little quarrel is going on Tweek and Butters are helping us into the other 2 cars. Nichole gets into the back of Kyle's SUV and me, Leslie and Red climb into the boot of Craig's car with Clyde. Kenny and Token have clearly already decided on who goes and who stays as Token gets into the back of the SUV with Nichole. "Butters, Kenny" Stan says dejected "You know what to do". They solemnly nod. Kenny walks up to Kyle and knocks him out, afterwards Butters changes spots with him. "Listen to Nichole and she'll direct you towards her house and the girl's base. If Kyle wakes up before you get there tell him that I've ordered you not to turn back until the girls are safe."

"Ken… are you staying too?"

"Sorry Butters, but I have to. 1) There's no more room left and 2) someone has to keep Marsh out of trouble while we wait." Butters just nods and starts the engine, shortly followed by Craig. Now we continue the journey to Nichole's but this time we're leaving behind 2 of our friends to survive on their own for the time being.

The journey is longer than I remember it although that could partially be because of the stop we just had. I hope they'll be ok. Red can see my distress as I feel her arms wrap around me. "It's gonna be ok Annie" She says, repeating Kenny's words from earlier "Kenny and Stan are tough and won't get taken down that easily; you watch they'll be at the base before you know it. Knowing Kenny he'll probably try and hot wire the nearest car in sight. You have nothing to worry about" She finished. I have nothing to worry about… we'll soon be home and safe, just a couple more minutes. There is nothing to fear and I have nothing to worry about. Just when I had began to relax 2 hands shot through the back window and grab Leslie by the throat. "OH MY GOD!" Red screams. Me and Red huddle together and try and lean as far back as possible, Clyde trying to maneuver his way in front of us to protect us. Leslie's throat was slowly being crushed as Craig swerved all over the shop trying to fling the zombie off the back of the car. The once eccentric Mr Slave was now a mindless zombie and almost as if in slow motion he took a bite out of Leslie's ear. After one massive turn Mr Slave's Zombie and Leslie's body were flung onto the road behind us.

"Annie, Red, Clyde … are any of you injured?!" Craig said breathlessly as he checked the rear view mirror. We both shake our heads, too scared to speak. "Ester, Bebe, Heidi? You guys ok?" Clyde gives Craig a thumbs up after checking on the three trembling girls in front of him. "Babe, you alright?" he asks, looking to the blonde boy next to him. He gets a 'GAH' in return and then fixes his eyes back on the road. I can't believe we just lost another person, another friend gone. The 4th one tonight. Me and Red stay huddled for the rest of the journey, finding comfort being next to one another. This night is gonna haunt my dreams until the day I die which, touch wood, hopefully won't be soon.

Ike's distressed voice echoes throughout the walkie talkie in Tweek's hand. "Craig? What's going on? Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah we're ok, a little shaken up but relatively ok. Mr Slave's zombie just burst through the back window of the car. Unfortunately we lost Leslie."

"Oh… I see. We're literally at the base now and after we go back for Stan and Kenny, we'll hold a memorial for the 4 lives lost tonight." Ike says. After that the line goes dead. I look up and see Nichole's house less than 40ft away. We're here… we're home. Our safe space. Butters and Craig park the cars out the front; I see Kyle hasn't woken up yet. We all climb out of our assigned cars and head inside. Chris and Gregory carry the unconscious Kyle and set him on the sofa.

Wendy stands in front of the group "We'll discuss sleeping arrangements after 2 of you go back for Stan and Kenny." She goes to the kitchen and pours some water into a nearby jug. She then proceeds to empty that jug over Kyle's head. He wakes with a start.

"STAN!" He looks around and realises that we aren't by Photo Dojo anymore. "Where the hell is Stan?!" He asks to nobody in particular. "In fact… where's Kenny while I'm at it?"

"They both stayed behind." Clyde answers. "2 of us were about to go back for them though… we just haven't figured out who yet."

Kyle stands up and heads towards the door. "It's obvious that I'm going… That's my super best friend and my best friend stuck out there AT NIGHT! Now who else is coming with me?" Butters puts his hand up and walks towards him.

"I-I wanna g-g-go with you … I feel kinda responsible for leaving them." Kyle nods and they both head out the front door, it closing silently behind them. I hope they find Stan and Kenny alive in and in one piece.

* * *

 **Another chapter and another one dead. To be fair Leslie was suppose to die at the same time as Pip as the ceiling originally fell on both of them but I decided to change it up a bit.**

 **Also with Kenny he has 2 possible routes: He either...**

 **1)** **stays friends with Annie and dates Butters**

 **or**

 **2) he stays friends with Butters and dates Annie.**

 **I'm undecided at the moment but will probably go with the first option but it depends on what you guys want so feel free to pick an option and let me know :) I'll try my best with what you give me**

 **see ya XD**


	9. Chapter 9 - Kenny's POV

**Next Chapter here we go! :)**

 **I'm really having fun with this story and I'm glad I can update it so easily.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own South Park, Matt and Trey do**

 **Chapter 9 ... enjoy**

* * *

 **KENNY'S P.O.V**

"Let's get the girls sorted first then Kenny and Token can talk about who goes and who stays" Stan says "I'll happily stay here if it means the girls get to safety."

As Stan and Kyle continue to argue I walked over to Token. "Dude, you go. You have only just got reunited with Nichole, it wouldn't be right for you to stay behind. Besides no one would really mind if I stayed behind" I added, staring at the floor.

"You know that's not true. Butters would mind" Yeah I suppose he would. But then again Butters would mind if any one of us got left here. That's just how caring he is. "I'm pretty sure Annie would care too." I guess so… I mean we never really talked before all this, would she really care?

"I guess you're right Token but still you take the extra spot… I'd feel guilty if I was the reason you and Nichole got separated again." He just smiles at me in thanks and goes to join his girlfriend in the back of Kyle's SUV. It's at this moment I hear Stan call my name

"Butters, Kenny. You know what to do" Oh god, well I suppose there's not really an alternative cause Kyle would continue to sit there arguing all night long, which puts everyone in danger. I nod and punch Kyle, knocking him out. Butters swaps seats with Kyle and is now sitting behind the wheel. He looks at me and Stan standing outside the car.

"Ken… are you staying too?" He asks, clearly upset with what my answer is gonna be.

"Sorry Butters, but I have to. 1) There's no room left and 2) Someone has to keep Marsh out of trouble while we wait." He simply nods his head as the 2 cars leave. Me and Stan stand there watching the cars disappear from sight. "Well, time to survive." I finally say as I turn to the boy next to me. "Look I know you didn't want me to do what I did but it was the best thing to do. If I hadn't then the girls would have been in danger along with everyone else for that matter."

"Yeah, you're right Ken… come on. Let's try and find a place to camp out for a bit."

"Ok, I'll just get the walkie talkie." I go to open the car door but it won't move. Huh? Why's this happening? My eyes lock onto a certain metal object on the driver's seat. "Stan… what are those?" I say as I point to them.

"The car keys" He say nonchalantly. It takes a few seconds for him to register what he just said "Oh crap"

"We're locked out… and the walkie talkie is locked in!" I look around and see a medium sized rock on the ground. Perfect. I grab it, the curious eyes of Stan following my every move. With the rock in hand I set up my target and bring it down hard onto the passenger seat window, sending shards of glass all over the seat. "Well that was easy" I carefully reach into the car to retrieve the device. After getting it my jacket sleeve snags on the glass and rips a piece of fabric off, cutting me in the process "Motherfucker!" I whisper loudly. I take off my jacket and tie it around my waist so the air can get to my cut and hopefully heal it.

"Kenny!" Stan was at my side instantly. "Thank God it's just a small cut" He says after double checking my arm. "It should be ok." The snarl of the dead can be heard just a block away, if we stay here me and Stan are the equivalent of free-range meat! "We should move" I nod in agreement and we head towards the shops. "Do you reckon Photo Dojo is ok?" As we get closer we realise the answer in no considering the entire front window in on the ground in front of us, shattered into a million pieces.

We start to walk towards the next building when I trip over a misplaced paving slab. I'm heading straight to destination fucked! I fall forward and a long piece of broken glass slashes my arm deeply. I hold in my scream the best I can since there are zombies not too far away. The once tiny cut on my arm is now a bloody river trailing its way down my arm and hand onto the path. Stan helps me up and we walk over to the bank. This seems like I good place to wait. "Fucking hell" I breathe as one miniscule movement from my forearm sends an immense pain shooting up to my shoulder.

"Jesus Ken." Stan says in a hushed tone "We need to get that bandaged as best we can"

"Yeah, Stan I need you to rip the forearm of this sleeve off my jacket." I say motioning to my favourite orange parka. He does as I say "Can you slot it over the gash, be careful not to touch it though cause I'm having trouble staying conscious." He again does what I say. "Quickly tear a bit off the bottom of my shirt so it can be wrapped around the sleeve so it doesn't fall off. Just remember that whilst you're trying this make shirt bandage I might pass out due to the pain cause at the moment it's unbearable" He nods, does what I instruct and as soon as he ties the knot, I pass out as expected.

The next thing I remember is waking up and hearing a car. I hope it's someone from the base come to get us. Stan has zoned out and is currently just staring at the floor; honestly he's starting to creep me the hell out. I feel an instant wash of relief as I hear the innocent voice of Butters ring through the walkie talkie next to me. "Stan? Kenny? Do you hear me? Over?" Oh thank god he's ok.

I try and pick up the walkie but then I remember the state of my arm. FUCKING PAVING SLAB! "Hey Stan?" No reply "Dude! Marsh!" He finally looks up "Why the hell man, you're so out of it. Walkie talkie… use it" I say as I try and nudge it in his direction using my knee.

He snaps out of whatever weird day dream his in and paces his way over to me, picks up the little black box and finally tells Butters we're ok. "Copy that Butters… I hear you. Over" Butters is quick with his reply

"Is Kenny with you? Over" He sounds scared for the answer. Poor guy. Stan looks at me and I nod in response.

"He's ok dude… but his arm has a pretty deep cut on it. We're hiding in the bank. I'll unblock the door" I look over to the door in question and see a filing cabinet has been pushed in front of it. I feel a little guilty that Stan had to do that on his own. "Knock twice so I know it's you on the other side. Over and out." No more than 2 seconds later we hear 2 knocks.

* * *

 **Whoo another chapter over with ... hope you enjoyed it. I HATE KENNY IN PAIN! He's my favourite character and I hate putting him in pain but plotline :(**

 **Feel free to leave a review of what you thought I'm always happy to get feedback :)**

 **Bye Bye Bye XD**


	10. Chapter 10 - Butters' POV

**Hey. I know I haven't updated in a long time but college was hectic. But I'm back now. Hope you all had a great Christmas and a great New Year.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own South Park or any of the characters used in this story**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **BUTTER'S P.O.V**

Oh Hamburgers! I really didn't think this decision through. Why did I decide to come back out here!? I know why… I did it for Kenny. If I don't go back for him then I won't be able to shake this feeling of guilt. The guilt of just driving off and leaving him would have eaten me alive if I hadn't assisted Kyle in finding them. Oh god I hope you're ok Ken. You and Stan have better have hid or I might just go full on Professor Chaos on you. The dead aren't crowding the streets much which is strange considering the fact it's night time. WHAT IF THEY FOUND KENNY AND STAN AND ARE NOW EATING THEM! No! No Butters, that's crazy. If I just freak myself out then I'm not gonna be of any help. I'm sure they're fine; my mind is just being cruel and playing tricks on me.

The car passes by a puddle of blood. In the centre of it is what looks like Leslie's headband. If that's here and she's not then that means… oh jeez, Leslie's one of them now. God bless her innocent soul, now forced to wander the earth. Kyle rounds the corner and Photo Dojo and an abandoned car come into view. Wait… ABANDONED CAR! We park next to it and prepare ourselves for what could be out there.

We checked the car but found no trace of either of them. What we did find made me sick to my stomach, a swatch of orange fabric one end soaked in blood. "K-Ken-ny" I whisper, my eyes beginning to water.

"I'm sure he's ok Butters… we can't give up hope because of a scrap of clothing." Kyle says as he puts his hand on my shoulder. "Come on… we haven't finished looking" We hear a crash resonate from inside the now derelict abortion clinic. Kyle gives the signal and we head over to it, guns at the ready just in case. Creaking the door open slightly we peer inside the dimly lit reception. Kyle puts his gun down and takes out his dagger. Slowly he approaches the zombie inside. He stabs the poor woman in the head and backs away. We leave the clinic almost as silently as we had approached. We still needed to find our friends.

"Kyle… what about the walkie talkie?" I suggest as I remove it from my pocket

"Brilliant idea. Go ahead" He praises as he keeps a look out for more of the dead who could be lurking anywhere.

I press the button on the side and hold the small box up to my lips "Stan? Kenny? Do you hear me? Over?"

No reply. The longer the wait, the more my heart sank. It wasn't until after about a minute and a half did we get a response. "Copy that Butters… I hear you. Over" came Stan's voice. Kyle visibly relaxed after hearing Stan's voice.

"Is Kenny with you? Over" I ask frantically

"He's ok dude… but his arm has a pretty deep cut on it." I'm pretty sure all the colour just drained from my face. "We're hiding in the bank. I'll unblock the door… knock twice so I know it's you on the other side. Over and out." Me and Kyle run over to the bank and he instantly knocks the door twice, I can tell he's really anxious to get inside and see his best friend.

As soon as Kyle knocked, the door opened wide enough to let us both through and was shut again straight after we were both inside. Stan and Kyle instantly had each wrapped up in a hug. "You're insane Stan! You could have died!"

"But I didn't. Besides, I knew you'd come back for me" The both blushed at Stan's words but neither one of them made any other move apart from hugging the other person closer.

I ran over to where Kenny was slumped up against a wall, the only sleeve left on his jacket had now been removed and used to wrap up his left arm. There was a hole in the top if it, explaining why we found the piece left in the car. "Kenny" I say as I try and hug him without causing him pain "I'm so glad you're ok" I say "Well, as ok as you can be with a cut arm." I add. He gives me a light chuckle in response.

"I'm ok… I fell over a paving slab and ended up falling onto a piece of glass from the broken window at Photo Dojo. So now I have a deep gash running across it"

Stan and Kyle walked over to us after having their little reunion. "I've managed to clean it and bandage it the best I can for now but we should have Pip look…" Stan's sentence stopped suddenly after he realised what he had said "We should have the girl's first aider look at it when we get back." He continues solemnly. I help Kenny to his feet and we all start to head back to the car. As soon as Kyle's hand reaches the door of the bank, we hear the sound of the dead walking all around the streets… oh hamburgers! We're trapped! Stan carefully glances out of the window. "They're everywhere, even Leslie's there. We're stuck here, probably until morning."

Our leader rushes over to the window "What the hell's Leslie doing there?" He sees the girl in question and instantly realises why. "Oh" She was limping around, eyes clouded white. She was missing an ear and her clothes now stained in blood. "What supplies have we got on us?" Between us we have 4 daggers, 2 guns but only 10 rounds of ammo. And the only food is anything we can find in this building. We're in trouble…

"Great… I guess we're camping out here tonight." Kenny said after a while "You 3 get some sleep, I'll stay on watch." He walks over to the window and sits beside it.

"You sure Ken? I mean what about your arm?" Kyle asks.

"It's only a scratch… nothing major" he shrugs it off. "Don't worry about it. You guys should rest." Stan and Kyle nod, push some of the benches and desks in front of the door and then seat themselves next to each other, against the wall. I take a seat next to Kenny.

"It's ok Butters. I'll protect you guys" I smile in return and my head finds his shoulder but I can't find it in me to sleep.

"I can't. To tell you the truth Ken, I'm worried. Normally we'd have the gate but now we have a door and a desk between us and them." I subconsciously scoot closer to the blonde next me. He puts his non injured arm around my shoulders

"I'm here. Nothing's gonna hurt you Butters. Now come on, you look shattered." I just nod and close my eyes, knowing Kenny will be there for me. Sleep has finally come for me.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 done :) I'm surprised I've got this far tbh. I'm just thankful that you guys enjoy reading this story. Next chapter will be a Creek chapter for anyone wondering. :P**

 **See ya later!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Tweek's POV

**The long awaited Creek chapter is finally here! God my life is hectic at the moment! College is almost finished...YAY! I'm almost finished with education... unfortunately that means I'm gonna have to contribute to society and actually become a proper adult (NOOOOOO!)**

 **Been a while since I updated this but to be fair I thought I had actually posted this chapter, it wasn't until I checked the story that I realized I must've posted it only in a dream or something stupid like that XD whoops!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own South Park**

* * *

 **TWEEK'S P.O.V**

3 observations I've made so far: 1) The girl's base is actually quite pretty, 2) I feel bad about leaving Stan and Kenny and 3) THIS IS TOO MUCH PRESSURE! What kind of sick cruel joke is this world! GAH!

"Tweek?" I'm shaken out of my state of panic by the only person has ever kept me somewhat sane, my boyfriend, Craig Tucker. "Dude, you ok? You're shaking quite a bit…"

"Craig" I whisper, barely audible over the sound of people rushing about and my own heart racing at 900mph. "I-I'm …" I'm what? Scared, terrified… yep but of what? Scared if I'm overreacting, scared if I might die… no, I think what terrifies me the most is the fact that at any moment I might lose Craig. That's the thing that really scares me.

Craig pulls me into a hug to try and ease my nerves and calm me down. I feel bad for him sometimes because all he does is calm me down and yet he has no idea of the war going on instead my head… I should let him in from time to time. "Craig… can we find a quiet place to talk for a moment?" He nods his head and leads me by the hand to a spare bedroom.

"Babe, what's wrong? You know I'm here for you no matter what" He says as he sits down next to me on the bed. I take my hair in my hands but before I can pull it Craig's hands are there and are slowly removing mine. "Don't pull on your hair… it'll hurt"

My eyes start to crease as tears threaten to fall. I turn to Craig, I was going to tell him what I was thinking but all that came out was a hiccup, followed by a few stray tears. Craig wrapped me in his arms in a second. Whispering calming words into my ear. I grab onto his shirt and let my tears flow freely … it was bound to happen at some point. "C-C-Craig" I attempt once more "I wanna l-let you in"

He leans back but still has his arms around me "You can tell me anything Tweekers"

"My mind is working mine field" I start, trying to find the best way to put it into words "One wrong move and 'GAH' panic attack. But in a way I feel guilty sometimes. You never know what I'm thinking or worrying about but you still calm me down. I want to tell you what set me off downstairs…" I trail off, staring at the floor, unable to look my partner in the eye.

Craig lifts my chin up with his thumb and index finger to manoeuvre my head so I can look at him. "Tweek, babe… you don't have to. I'm quite content with calming you down and not knowing the reason as to why, and I really don't want you to come out of your comfort zone and apply extra pressure to the situation even if it means I know what's going on. All I want is to be there for you whenever things get bad. I wanna be the one to help you through it, because I love you Tweek."

The tears are still flowing but for an entirely different reason. I throw my arms around Craig's neck and wedge my head into his neck. He is the sweetest boy ever and I'm lucky to have him in my life.

 _Naturally… but you've forgotten. He could die at anytime and you'd be all alone!_

Shut up! That stupid voice… he's the owner of that bloody mine field! Craig strokes my back as he can feel my body begin to tremble more and more. I have to tell Craig… maybe it will calm me down to put it out there in the open. I lean away and release him from the hug. "I know you don't want me to put myself outside of my comfort zone but after I say this, the zone will extend and drag you into it. I trust you Craig… I trust you more than anyone else. Downstairs my mind was going into overdrive and all I could think about was how fucked up this world is now. My mind was constantly reminding me that no one is safe and that at any second, any time of day, and any day of the week… at some point you could leave me behind. People may think that death scares me the most since I've always been terrified of it but now, in this world, I've become numb to that feeling. In actuality, the thing that petrifies me to the point of a panic attack is that I could lose you. I don't want you to leave me Craig… I don't want you to die!" I scream as I once again throw myself around my boyfriend's neck.

He sits there shocked for a split second before wrapping me up in his arms and pulling me onto his lap. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm always gonna be here Tweek and not even a hoard of mindless zombie fuckers are gonna change that. I'm happy you told me what was really weighing on your mind but you don't have to do that all the time if it makes you uncomfortable." I listen to his words whilst absentmindedly playing with the end of his hat. I calm down and my body starts to tremble less until the point where I'm completely still. The tears have stopped and I'm now perfectly relaxed. "You alright now?" Craig asks as he looks down at me.

I look up and see his face smiling down at me; I lean up and brush his lips with mine for a brief second. "Thank you Craig" His smile grows wider as he takes control this time and kisses me back for longer this time.

"I'm just glad you're ok now." He whispers, planting a kiss on my forehead. "You feel up to joining everyone downstairs again?"

I nod in return and we stand up, he walks over to the door, places his hand on the handle but I stop him from opening it by saying his name. "Craig" He turns round and smiles "I love you too" I reply to his declaration from earlier. Once again his smile grows in size, he holds out his hand and I happily take it. We then join the others downstairs to discuss sleeping arrangements.

* * *

 **Hope that was worth the wait :D**

 **It feels good updating a story as I haven't updated one in a while**

 **Kat x**


End file.
